


Bukan 'Kampret Momen' Biasa

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Shounen-ai, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Kampret momen adalah ketika dipaksa melakukan sesuatu yang menginjak-injak harga diri, malah dipertemukan dengan sang pujaan hati. Aduh, bagaimana ini?





	Bukan 'Kampret Momen' Biasa

Otot-otot yang menegang kaku tersembunyi dalam balutan gaun sifon selutut warna kelabu. Sepasang kaki jenjang terbungkus stoking hitam, tidak sanggup diam. Hak sepuluh sentimeter dari  _stiletto_  berornamen payet kristal keperakan mengentak lantai sesekali, tak sengaja. Beberapa pengunjung kafe menoleh ke arahnya. Ia menunduk, sangat dalam, menahan malu. Tak ingin kelihatan, ketahuan, apalagi jadi pusat perhatian.

Risih. Rikuh. Segala macam rasa tak nyaman bercampur jadi satu. Tak tahan lagi, bokongnya diangkat dari bantalan kursi.

"Jangan coba-coba." Tubuhnya mematung sejenak. Suara bak mantra pembeku saraf motorik terdengar dari  _headset bluetooth_  yang diselipkan di telinga kanan, tertutupi apik oleh gerai rambut panjang berponi dengan gradasi merah burgundi. "Sesuai kesepakatan, tiga puluh menit. Masih dua puluh menit lagi. Atau kau lebih suka video tari telanjang konyol musim panas lalu ditonton oleh kecenganmu?"

_Kampret!_

Ia pun kembali duduk. Ancaman itu sama mengerikannya dengan berita besok akan kiamat.

Ujung mata melirik tajam, melakukan  _monitoring_  pada meja di sudut arah jam dua. Tempat di mana Kim Bersaudara menutup mulut dengan tangan, menahan luncuran gelak tawa. Minseok, Junmyeon, Jongdae, dan si bungsu paling berengsek, Jongin—orang yang baru saja melontarkan ancaman keji padanya. Calon penyebar aib jika ia tidak berhasil menjalani tantangan melakukan  _cross-dress_  di area publik selama 30 menit.

Sial benar. Kenapa mereka tampak bahagia sementara ia terlihat sungguh nista?!

Semua berawal dari ajang  _Miss Universe_. Gara-gara ia melontarkan komentar sembrono yang kini sangat disesalinya. Tentang kontestan Indonesia yang hampir tersandung gaunnya sendiri pada malam  _preliminary_.

"Orang-orang memfavoritkan dia, tapi aku yakin setelah kejadian ini poinnya akan berkurang."

"Yakin? Mau taruhan?" tantang Jongin.

"Taruhan apa?"

"Dia akan masuk setidaknya tiga belas besar."

Seharusnya saat itu ia tidak mencibir. Tidak melepaskan kekehan bernada cemooh.

"Yang benar saja."

"Kalau prediksiku tepat, kau harus melakukan  _cross-dress_  di tempat umum."

"Hei! Tidakkah menurutmu itu berlebihan?"

"Takut?"

Terprovokasi, ia ogah dianggap bernyali ciut. "Kalau aku yang menang, dapat apa?"

"Kau mau apa?"

"Seluruh  _voucher_  diskon Puma milikmu."

" _Deal!_ "

Jongin langsung menyambut secepat kilat bahkan tanpa pikir lama. Agak mengejutkan juga sebenarnya, tapi terima saja ketika dipaksa berjabat tangan. Belakangan ia tahu  _voucher-voucher_  itu ternyata sudah kadaluwarsa! Satu nama hewan mamalia berkaki empat dengan bunyi akhir "-ing" dibuat sebagai makian dalam hati ketika ia mengingatnya kembali (kambing!).

Hasilnya... lihat sendiri. Ia kalah dan sekarang duduk di bagian sentra kafe dengan tampilan wanita. Mengenakan baju pilihan Junmyeon, sepatu dan rambut palsu yang dipinjam Jongdae dari teman  _cosplayer_ , serta riasan wajah karya Minseok.

Angka menit di layar ponsel terus ditatapnya, berharap perubahan menuju 30 terjadi secepat cahaya. Sadar tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menunggu, ia pun iseng mengetuk ikon kamera depan, berniat mengecek riasan. Alis dilukis tebal, tren masa kini.  _Smokey eyes_  sepaket dengan ekstensi bulu mata  _cetar_ membahana. Puncak tulang pipi bersemu bak persik merah muda hasil sapuan kuas  _blush on_. Sepasang bibir tipis berlapis  _lip cream_  warna koral terang dengan hasil akhir  _matte_.

 _Ya, Tuhan... siapa orang ini?! Sumpah, tidak kenal!_ Cantik, sih tapi menornya susah dikondisikan.

Pengunjung kafe datang dan pergi. Ia tak peduli, sampai... satu sosok masuk tatkala ia kebetulan sedang curi-curi toleh ke arah pintu. Pemuda imut berambut sewarna buah badam. Seragam sekolahnya terkamuflase jaket  _varsity_  biru pastel dengan bordir di bagian dada kiri bertuliskan ' _Music Club_ '. Berpadu dengan ransel, tampak sarung gitar tersampir di sebelah bahunya yang sempit. Ketika melangkah menuju konter pemesanan, senyum hangat ditebar bagai barang obralan. Manisnya sungguh jahanam.

Seketika ia mau pingsan. Bukan karena kiamat sudah dekat, melainkan karena kenal betul siapa pemuda yang baru saja melewati mejanya. Sang pujaan hati. Kecengan. Mungkin calon masa depan ( _aamiin_ ). Orang yang namanya dijadikan kartu truf oleh Jongin agar ia tidak mangkir dari hasil kalah taruhan.

Senior kesayangan. Lu Han.

_Kampret! Kampret! Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?_

Seharusnya, ia menaruh curiga sejak awal terhadap Minseok dan Jongdae yang bersikukuh ingin hukumannya dilakukan di tempat ini. Tentu saja, ini kan kafe langganan tempat Lu Han biasa membeli kopi. Kenapa juga ia baru sadar sekarang?! Lebih parah lagi, ternyata Lu Han tidak langsung pergi, malah mengambil tempat duduk berjarak hanya dua meja dari tempatnya.

Tangan gemetar meraih  _cup_  plastik  _bubble tea_ berukuran besar. Disedot cepat dan banyak sebagai satu-satunya pengalih rasa gugup juga tegang. Nyaris saja ia tersedak bola tapioka, namun bersikap masa bodoh setelahnya. Sampai-sampai berpikir mungkin lebih baik langsung mati saja gara-gara itu. Kepala ditenggelamkan semakin dalam. Menit-menit sisa dilalui hanya dengan menatap kaki meja.

Harapannya hanya dua; waktu cepat bergulir atau Lu Han segera angkat kaki.

Jam dilirik untuk terakhir kali dan hatinya menjeritkan " _YES!_ " berulang, keras-keras. Tinggal 3 menit. Sebentar lagi. Ia hanya perlu menggeser kursi lalu kabur pergi. Akan tetapi—

"Hai, Kakak cantik… sendirian?"

—niatnya terhalangi dan tak semudah itu terjadi.

Spontan menengadah, ia mendapati tiga orang pemuda mengelilingi mejanya. Bertampang mesum dan mesam-mesem tidak jelas. Masih berseragam, emblem pada blazer menunjukkan identitas bahwa mereka adalah siswa SMA Swasta Kyungbok. Sekolah yang konon katanya dikenal sebagai sarang berandal.

"Boleh kami temani tidak?"

Sungguh tak mengira ia akan digoda. Meskipun berdandan seperti wanita, postur tubuhnya kan masih kelihatan pria. Bahkan ia yakin betul bukti kejantanannya masih menampakkan eksistensi. Kentara. Kasatmata. Melekuk jelas dan menonjol (maksudnya, jakun). Seharusnya ia dikira waria, dengan begitu tak ada yang berani macam-macam dengannya.

"Kami duduk di sini, ya." Satu orang sudah menggeret kursi padahal ia tidak memberi izin, bahkan merespons dengan satu kata pun belum.

Kini, hampir seluruh perhatian tersita ke mejanya. Melawan dengan adu fisik malah akan semakin mencolok. Masalahnya, ada Lu Han. Kalau sampai jati dirinya terbongkar dalam keadaan ajaib seperti ini, bisa jadi Lu Han syok, mungkin mengalami kejang dan kisah cintanya layu sebelum berkembang.

Aduh, bagaimana ini? Berharap Kim Bersaudara setidaknya melakukan sesuatu untuk membantunya lepas dari jerat situasi, yang ada mereka malah antusias mengambil foto dan video sebagai bukti dokumentasi.

_Kampret!_

Umpatan dalam hati pun semakin berentet, mungkin sudah mencapai pangkat tujuh.

"Hentikan."

Ketika merasa buntu akan solusi, ia mendengar seseorang mengucapkan itu dari balik tubuh salah satu siswa berandal. Suara halus yang khas. Familier. Ia menelengkan kepala untuk mengecek dan langsung menyesal setengah mati melakukannya, karena ia melihat Lu Han berjalan kemari, ke mejanya!

_Tidaaak! Jangan mendekat, kumohon…_

Semakin tak ingin ia menampakkan muka. Hampir membenturkan kening ke meja.

"Kalian membuat nona ini tidak nyaman. Tolong berhenti mengganggunya."

Oh, ia dibela. Senior Lu Han, baik nian hatinya. Eh, tapi… ini bukan saatnya berbunga-bunga!

"Memang apa urusanmu? Kau ini siapanya? Kakak ini tidak menolak ditemani, kok," kilah salah seorang dari mereka.

Siapa bilang?! Ingin rasanya ia meluncurkan bogem mentah ke mulut si berandal.

"Benar begitu, Nona? Apa mereka duduk di sini atas persetujuan Anda?" Lu Han bertanya memastikan. Sengaja tak mau bersuara, ia pun menggeleng cepat, masih dalam keadaan tertunduk.

"Lihat, Nona ini tidak memberi kalian izin. Pergilah. Pindah cari meja lain, masih banyak yang kosong."

Ketiga siswa itu berdiri. Memasang tampang kecut. Tak suka dengan intervensi yang didapat. Dari gestur yang dilihatnya, mereka tampak berancang-ancang melancarkan aksi perlawanan. Untung saja urung dilakukan begitu tahu hampir seluruh sorot mata milik pengunjung kafe tertuju pada mereka, tidak suka. Merasa terintimidasi karena kalah jumlah, tak ada pilihan selain menarik diri.

"Ck, kita pergi saja," titah satu orang sembari berdecak, kentara sangat kesal. "Kafe ini tidak asyik."

Jika dikira masalah selesai sampai situ, tentu saja tidak. Lu Han malah mendekat, menghampirinya. Dan jika ada yang lebih dahsyat dari dentuman bom atom Hiroshima, mungkin itu adalah jantungnya.

"Nona...? Anda baik-baik saja? Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa, kan?"

Perhatian. Lu Han menaruh perhatian dan khawatir padanya. Sebagai orang beretika, semestinya ia mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi dalam keadaan begini, mana bisa?

Ah, masa bodoh dengan budi pekerti! Daripada harga dirinya yang mati. Apa yang ia tahu kemudian hanyalah otaknya meneriakkan seribu kata 'lari!'

Sepatu buru-buru dilepas. Secepat kilat, ia pun melesat tunggang langgang ke luar kafe dengan hanya sempat menenteng satu alas kaki. Kelihatan rusuh sekali. Meninggalkan Lu Han yang terpaku berdiri. Menggaruk tengkuk bingung, tak paham kondisi dan situasi.

"Nona! Sepatunya satu lagi...!" Sempat ia mendengar Lu Han berteriak, tapi sudah tak mau menoleh lagi. Biar saja. Lagi pula itu bukan miliknya. Tidak ada urusan.

Oh Sehun, siswa SMA Keihwa tahun pertama, anggota klub renang, benar-benar dibuat malu bertubi-tubi dan ia mengingatkan diri untuk menghajar Kim Bersaudara setelah ini.

 

 

 

"Jemput aku."

Bukannya kalimat simpatik sarat iba yang didapat, malah kor cekikik bersahutan di saluran seberang. Teman macam apa mereka? Sehun mengeratkan genggaman pada ponsel, lebih menekannya ke telinga. Berang.

"Ini serius! Cepat jemput, Nini Kampret! Aku tidak bawa uang sepeser pun. Tasku ada di mobil Junmyeon Hyung."

Punggungnya disandarkan di tembok luar  _minimarket_. Kaki agak berjengket. Kain material stoking yang tipis tidak mampu menyelamatkan tapak dari rasa terbakar. Meringis menahan aspal jalan yang panas akibat sisa terik matahari. Padahal ini sudah sore.

"Salah sendiri, suruh siapa kau lari tak tentu arah seperti orang kesurupan. Seberapa jauh? Satu kilometer?"

"Kurasa lebih..."

Tawa bak paduan suara menggelegak.

Ya, memang konyol. Sehun paham, tapi tolong, itu bukan maunya. Kakinya yang bergerak sendiri, bagai memiliki insting hewani. Ibarat cicak yang memutus ekor ketika menghadapi bahaya dan ia sudah tak mau tahu lagi riwayat mantan bagian tubuhnya.

"Pokoknya jemput saja, cepat! Aku sudah berdiri hampir satu jam di luar! Telapak kakiku mau melepuh rasanya!" Sambungan pun diputus sepihak oleh Sehun.

Orang-orang berlalu lalang di sekitar. Curi-curi pandang, menatap aneh pada sosoknya. Bertelanjang kaki. Riasan luntur oleh keringat. Alas bedak meleleh turun di bagian pelipis kiri. Tak suka dengan banyak pasang mata penasaran, Sehun berjalan kembali melewati rute kabur yang sebelumnya ia tempuh.

Lebih dari sepuluh menit berjalan tanpa ada penampakan kendaraan dengan pelat nomor yang ia kenal, Sehun sadar yang diberi titah untuk menjemput tidak akan datang dalam waktu dekat. Seketika berasumsi negatif, mereka sengaja membiarkannya menderita sedikit lebih lama.

Ia benar-benar habis dikerjai.

Sudahlah. Buat apa menaruh harapan pada sekumpulan manusia yang mengaku teman tapi menikmati sekali menempatkannya dalam situasi memalukan sedari awal? Bodoh nian putusannya. Lebih baik menjadi penyintas, bertahan hidup dengan cara sendiri. Ya, apalagi selain jalan kaki sampai kafe.

Sehun mencari tempat sepi sekaligus teduh. Menyusuri jalan pintas sempit yang jarang dilalui orang. Hendak berbelok pindah blok, tiba-tiba terdistraksi oleh suara. Datangnya dari bagian terdalam gang.

"Hei, kau mendadak bisu, ya?"

Ada bunyi kelontang. Sepertinya kaleng ditendang.

Penasaran, ia melongok dari sisi tembok. Punggung tiga orang tampak. Fisik jangkung membarikade seseorang di tengah-tengah. Terimpit di antara tubuh-tubuh besar dan dinding penuh grafiti vandalisme. Tiga setel seragam SMA Swasta Kyungbok dan satu jaket  _varsity_  biru pastel yang sangat familier.

Tidak perlu berspekulasi. Di hadapannya, jelas-jelas adalah para berandal pengganggu di kafe tadi.

...dan Lu Han.

"Ke mana perginya nyalimu? Kau tadi bisa bersikap sok pahlawan. Apa sekarang takut karena sendirian?"

Roman sang senior tidak sedikit pun menunjukkan ketakutan. Tatapan mata nyalang menantang balik, namun tanpa ada indikasi aksi perlawanan impulsif yang ceroboh.

"Siapa yang takut? Hanya tidak punya minat menambah masalah. Sebaiknya hentikan ini semua, kalau tidak mau urusan bertambah panjang dengan aku melapor ke sekolah kalian."

"Wah, wah, apa yang barusan itu ancaman?"

Tubuh mungilnya mendapat tekanan lebih oleh busung dada. Lu Han sebisa mungkin tidak menampakkan efek terganggu, seperti meringis atau kesal menggerutu. Berusaha tampil tegar agar dikira kebal terhadap perlakuan. Namun, saat tangannya meremas kuat tali sarung gitar, kelemahan ditemukan.

"Gitar yang kaubawa, kelihatannya berharga sekali, ya."

Begitu akan dirampas, Lu Han reflektif berontak.

"Jangan sentuh!" sentaknya.

Satu tangan siswa ditepis keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi tamparan. Korbannya meringis berlebihan. Mendumal sebal.

"Berani sekali kau. Patahkan gitarnya!"

Sarung gitar ditarik paksa. Sang empunya tak semudah itu membiarkan harta terenggut. Apa mau dikata, tiga lawan satu tidaklah menguntungkan. Sudah sekuat tenaga dipertahankan, nasibnya tetap berakhir pindah tangan.

"Kembalikan!"

"Coba saja ambil kalau bisa."

"Beraninya main keroyok! Pengecut!"

Tersulut. Seorang di antara mereka, berperawakan paling gempal, mendorong tubuh Lu Han hingga terjatuh. Bokong mendarat di aspal retak. Bahu kiri membentur tempat sampah besi. Apa yang selanjutnya datang adalah rintih serta ekspresi kesakitan.

Darah Sehun serasa mencapai titik didih maksimal. Bergolak. Geram bukan main. Para berandal yang sudah berani menyakiti senior termanis sejagat raya (versi Sehun), harus menerima pelajaran darinya.

Mereka tidak tahu akan berhadapan dengan siapa setelah ini. Oh Sehun, bintang kolam renang kebanggaan Keihwa yang juga menguasai beberapa dasar ilmu bela diri. Kakeknya mantan atlet taekwondo. Ayahnya pelatih judo. Kakaknya pegiat hapkido. Ibu sempat jadi balerina (yang terakhir ini memang tidak ada korelasi, tapi disebut saja supaya Sehun tidak durhaka, berhubung doa ibu adalah segalanya).

Gitar diangkat ke udara, bersiap menghantam aspal lewat satu ayunan keras. Lu Han berupaya bangkit mencegah, namun dada ditahan oleh injakan kuat kaki. Selanjutnya, tendangan telak mendarat di tulang rusuk. Serangan kedua membuatnya mengerang, terpejam lama menahan nyeri.

Onar pun terdengar. Gelombang bunyi dipantul tembok-tembok di tiap sisi gang. Ada debum lantam. Ribut dan gaduh. Mungkin, ketika membuka mata, gitarnya sudah jadi bangkai. Onggokan sampah kayu.

Mengabur. Pandangan Lu Han tampak buram saat satu per satu kelopak mata diangkat. Riuh-rendah mereda. Perlahan sunyi, namun lirih rintih sampai ke telinga dibawa udara. Terbeliak. Terpaku. Tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia kaget bukan main, didapatinya dua orang berandal sudah terkapar tanpa daya. Yang satu memegangi bagian ulu hati, lainnya mengusap-usap rahang.

Orang terakhir, yang barusan mendorong dan menendangnya, dipepet menghadap tembok. Seseorang tepat di belakang, mengunci tubuh sang berandal. Satu lengannya dipelintir. Rambut dijambak kuat sampai-sampai permohonan ampun meluncur deras dari bibir yang ujungnya tampak sudah sobek. Berlumur likuid merah pekat. Bisa jadi akibat bertemu kepalan.

Sang sosok misterius berbisik di telinga korbannya. Setelah tiga anggukan, siswa itu pun dilepas. Buru-buru ia merangkak, tertatih keluar gang bersama kedua rekan yang sama-sama kapok.

Lu Han tercenung satu, dua sekon. Sinar matahari sore memancar masuk dari mulut gang, memandikan sosok penolongnya. Bayang siluet terkonstruksi oleh radiasi.

Sarung gitarnya diambilkan, lalu ditepuk-tepuk agar debu meluruh. Seiring, Lu Han pun berdiri. Menahan sakit, melangkah pelan menghampiri.

Tatap mata pertama diliputi atmosfer canggung. Tak saling bicara. Instrumen musik itu diserahkan kepadanya, penuh kehati-hatian. Lu Han menerima dengan cara yang sama, sembari membungkuk. Gestur berterima kasih.

Orang ini… Lu Han kenal pakaiannya. Gaun sifon kelabu yang sebelumnya menyita perhatian di kafe. Cinderella dadakan yang ketinggalan pasangan sepatu payet berkilau. Akan tetapi… ada kejanggalan dari tampilannya saat ini. Kepala Lu Han meneleng ke kanan, mencoba menguak fitur wajah yang kini tertunduk.

Dahi sang senior berkerut. Memaksa otaknya mencari konfirmasi.

"Oh… Sehun?" tanyanya.

Pundak yang kaku menjengit. Sehun jelas terkejut. Aksi spontanitas sebagai bentuk penyelamat nyawa, ia lancarkan secepat kilat.

"Bu-bukan… Ka-kakak salah orang." Berkilah dengan nada tinggi kebanci-bancian. Gugup, berharap Lu Han percaya sosok tak terdefinisi ini bukanlah dirinya. "Siapa itu Sehun? Hahaha." Suara tawa wanita ditiru. Sebisa mungkin mendekati tokoh ibu mertua jahat di drama-drama kesukaan ibunya.

"Tapi…" Jemari Lu Han mengarah ke kepala. Menunjukkan ada yang tak lazim pada bagian tersebut. Sehun impulsif memegang miliknya, dan…

_Oh, no…_

Rasanya tidak beres. Ia tidak bisa membelai rambut panjang jadi-jadian yang seharusnya ada membungkus kepala.

Panik. Panik. Panik. Beribu-ribu panik memuncak.

_Jangan… Please…_

Sehun kembali mengelus kepala, memastikan sekali lagi sampai benar-benar yakin bahwa wignya sudah tak lagi bertengger di tempat mahkota. Kedua mata membelalak.

 _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfu***********************_ (disensor karena terlalu panjang).

Baginya, ini sungguh-sungguh kiamat. Roh lepas dari raga. Tungkai berubah jadi jelai. Terperenyak, tanpa sadar tubuh melunglai, terduduk di jalan. Syok berat. Tatapan kosong. Linglung. Sehun serasa ditarik ke neraka paling dalam.

Hancur lebur sudah citranya di hadapan senior tersayang.

Lu Han refleks mendekati, berusaha memapahnya kembali berdiri, namun Sehun sigap merangkak mundur menggunakan kedua tangan juga kaki. Mengadaptasi gerakan kayang ala siluman laba-laba. Bersicepat bangkit meski beberapa kali terjatuh lagi dan lagi. Setelah berhasil berpijak tanpa bantuan, ia pun melarikan diri. Menjauh dari Lu Han untuk kedua kalinya di hari ini.

Di antara semua momen, mungkin inilah yang terkampret sedunia. Lu Han pasti mengira dirinya punya gangguan psikologis. Pengidap transvestisme atau sejenis.

Sehun tak mau tahu akan seperti apa nasibnya saat mereka bertemu di sekolah esok hari. Moga-moga ia cukup punya kekuatan menahan malu agar tak sampai berkeinginan gantung diri di ruang cuci.

Bersamaan dengan Lu Han memungut rambut palsu yang tergeletak tepat di sebelah kaki, dari kejauhan, teriakan 'kampret' pun beresonansi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ada banyak cara menghindari pertemuan dengan Lu Han. Pertama, Sehun sengaja datang terlambat. Kedua, sama sekali tidak keluar kelas pada jam istirahat. Beli makan siang, ia titipkan pada teman. Mau kencing, ia tahan sampai bel tanda masuk berbunyi, dan baru minta izin ketika guru sudah ada di kelas.

"Pak, izin ke belakang."

"Kenapa tidak ke kamar kecil saat jam istirahat?" tanya sang guru dengan hidung kembang kempis. Tak suka kelasnya dimulai dengan kemangkiran satu siswa.

"Kebeletnya baru terasa sekarang, Pak. Saya bisa apa? Tubuh ini ciptaan Tuhan, metabolismenya tidak bisa saya atur sesuka hati. Sistem sekresi dan ekskresi itu kan—"

"Ya, ya, ya sudah cepat, pergi sana."

Ketiga, tidak langsung beranjak keluar kelas begitu bel pulang membahana di seluruh koridor. Hari ini bukan giliran Sehun piket, namun ia sukarela membantu teman-teman yang namanya sudah terjadwal. Sengaja berlama-lama, menunggu sekolah sepi, baru berniat angkat kaki.

"Kau tidak pulang? Kelasnya, kan sudah bersih." Salah seorang teman perempuan melempar tanya, penasaran.

"Nanti. Aku masih ada urusan," dalihnya.

"Oke. Kalau begitu, kami duluan ya. Dah, Sehun."

Sehun melambai balik dan setelahnya sunyi. Bangkunya strategis di samping jendela, menjadi spot terbaik untuk memantau keadaan dan suasana di halaman sekolah. Tampak siswa-siswi masih lalu-lalang meski frekuensi kemunculannya berkurang seiring detik berdetak. Biasanya, yang masih bertahan di jam-jam ini adalah para anggota klub ekstrakurikuler yang memiliki jadwal latihan.

Dan Lu Han tidak punya. Sehun sudah hafal setiap agenda. Apa dan kapan saja aktivitas Lu Han di sekolah. Jadi, ia bertaruh tinggi bahwa Lu Han sudah pulang. Menetapnya ia dalam kelas, hanya demi memastikan. Lebih tepatnya, cari aman.

Kedua lengan terlipat, bertumpu di meja. Menjadi penyangga kepala yang diposisikan menghadap jendela. Siraman cahaya matahari sore ini terasa hangat di kulit, tidak terik seperti kemarin. Kelopak matanya turun, memejam menikmati nyaman.

Pintu kelas terdengar digeser pada mula menit kesepuluh. Spontan, lamunan Sehun berhenti. Kepala diangkat dan dialihkan ke sumber bunyi.

"Kenapa balik lagi? Apa ada yang ketinggal—" Verbal terputus, tak berlanjut.

Seluruh titik saraf motorik seolah ditotok ahli kungfu. Beku. Bisu. Lidah kelu.

Orang yang paling dihindarinya, berada di ambang pintu.

Jakun Sehun naik turun, menelan ludah sampai terasa habis. Bagai oasis beriwayat tamat. Gersang. Kekeringan. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa diteguk. Kedua tangan dibawa ke balik meja. Menyembunyikan gemetar hebat yang tak jua hilang meski dikepal sekuat tenaga.

"Hai," Lu Han menyapa. Sehun diam.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Lu Han bertanya. Sehun masih diam.

Tidak ada respons, namun juga tidak ada tanda penolakan. Lu Han pun memaksakan diri masuk. Satu tangan menenteng tas jinjing karton. Destinasinya, menuju bangku sang adik kelas.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih untuk bantuanmu kemarin. Setelah kau pergi, aku baru sadar belum mengucapkannya secara langsung. Kurasa itu tidak sopan." Terkekeh pelan, Lu Han sendiri kelihatan canggung, berhubung ia didiamkan sedari tadi. Tidak tahu langkahnya ini benar atau salah.

"Oh, dan sekalian mau mengembalikan ini." Tas diletakkan di meja. Disodorkan hingga tiba di tepi sisi lainnya.

Fokus Sehun tersita pada benda di hadapan. Kepala sedikit ditunduk, mencoba mengintip isinya. Segera saja, wajah pemuda itu merona tak karuan, merah bukan main. Di dalamnya, satu stiletto tanpa pasangan dan rambut palsu. Bukti aib yang ingin dihapusnya dari muka bumi serta ingatan.

Layaknya kerasukan, Sehun refleks berdiri, menggebrak meja.

"I-ni… Ini bukan punyaku!" bantahnya keras.

Terperanjat, Lu Han mundur selangkah. Mengira aksinya membuat sang junior tersinggung dan marah. Ekspresi kaget Lu Han segera menyadarkan Sehun atas responsnya yang terlalu berlebihan. Jangan sampai kakak kelasnya salah paham lagi.

"Ma-maksudku—" Telapak mengusap kasar muka dengan tingkat rona di atas rata-rata. Terbakar, sewarna orang kena demam. "—a-aku ini sebenarnya laki-laki."

 _Huh?_  Lu Han bingung.

"Oke. Aku sudah bisa melihatnya. Kau laki-laki," balas Lu Han datar, tak paham dengan apa yang coba disampaikan Sehun. Fakta bahwa Sehun laki-laki, seluruh dunia bahkan semut merah yang berbaris di dinding sekolah juga tahu.

Lagi-lagi salah pilihan kata. Tak menjelaskan duduk perkara. Lidah Sehun seperti dikepang rasanya. Susah memuntahkan sesuai dengan yang sudah tersusun di kepala.

"Bu-bukan itu yang mau kusampaikan."

Melihat sang adik kelas gugup, Lu Han berupaya mengambil sikap tenang. "Baiklah. Pelan-pelan saja. Aku bisa menunggu."

"Kau… kau tidak berpikiran bahwa benda ini benar-benar milikku, kan?"

Lu Han tersenyum. "Sehun, aku bukan bigot dan menghargai pilihan hidup seseorang. Tidak usah malu. Jika kau memang menyukai hal seperti itu, aku tidak berniat menyudutkanmu. Kau bisa jadi dirimu sendiri dan aku akan tutup mulut selamanya."

"Tidak!" Kembali Sehun bereaksi keras. Lu Han benar-benar salah menangkap ide. Bisa bahaya nasib romansanya yang belum terjalin. "Senior salah paham! Aku bukan penyuka  _cross-dress_! Yang kaulihat kemarin, itu adalah hukuman karena aku kalah taruhan dengan Jongin. Aku dituntut berpakaian wanita di tempat umum selama tiga puluh menit. Sungguh, bukan karena aku ingin… Ini yang ingin kujelaskan padamu sedari tadi."

Rentet panjang Sehun hanya berbalas dengan, "oh."

Hening. Desir angin melewati jendela tanpa permisi.

Kini, Lu Han ikut-ikutan kikuk. Malu karena sudah salah paham.

"Kau, percaya kan?" tanya Sehun penuh harap.

Satu anggukan, sang senior lantas berkata, "maaf, sudah mengiramu yang bukan-bukan."

Lega, akhirnya. Ternyata, masalah yang disetarakan Sehun dengan akhir dunia langsung teratasi lewat tutur jujur. Semudah itu. Dirinya saja yang kelewat hiperbolis.

Namun, setelahnya bagaimana? Sehun harus bertindak apa? Terlepas dari ini, Lu Han tetaplah sumber kelemahan yang mampu membuat ia membatu saking malunya.

Salah tingkah. Diam terasa lama, sampai Lu Han berinisiatif melempar basa-basi.

"Kau belum pulang?"

"Belum."

"Hari ini, klub renang tidak ada latihan, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Klub musik kebetulan juga tidak."

"Oh."

"Bukankah jalur pulang kita searah?"

"Sepertinya."

"Aku sering melihatmu menunggu bus di halte nomor tiga."

"Benarkah?"

Sungguh interaksi yang kering kerontang. Merasa tak mampu lagi menggali topik, Lu Han menyudahi. Sehun tampaknya susah menangkap sinyal-sinyal yang ia kirim. Maksud sesungguhnya tidak tersampaikan, tapi ia simpan dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan."

"Oke."

Satu pesan dari sang senior sebelumnya sosok manisnya menghilang di balik pintu. "Lain kali jangan berkelahi jika belum dirasa perlu. Cobalah diplomasi. Untuk yang kemarin, aku merasa tertolong dan berterima kasih sekali, tapi terlepas dari itu, berkelahi tetap saja berbahaya. Aku tidak ingin kau sampai terluka karenanya. Hati-hati, ya."

Roman datar lantaran tertegun. Yang barusan itu, perhatian sekali. Sehun sama sekali tidak merasa digurui. Malahan, nasihat tadi membuat hatinya menghangat. Agak bersalah bila mengingat tadi ia tidak menanggapi Lu Han sebagaimana mestinya. Lebih mementingkan situasi sendiri.

Kalimat Lu Han yang ia respons ala kadarnya kembali terngiang.

_"Kau belum pulang?"_

_"Hari ini, klub renang tidak ada latihan, kan?"_

_"Klub musik kebetulan juga tidak."_

_"Bukankah jalur pulang kita searah?"_

_"Aku sering melihatmu menunggu bus di halte nomor tiga."_

Lho? Sepertinya ada yang berkorelasi. Mereka sama-sama tidak ada latihan. Mereka sama-sama masih ada di sekolah. Jalur pulang mereka searah, menaiki bus yang sama pula.

Jangan-jangan… itu kode pulang bersama?

Oh Sehun menampar pipi tirusnya sendiri. Kesempatan datang mendekat, dan dengan begitu bodoh hampir ia tampik.

Ransel beserta tas jinjing disambar cepat. Buru-buru keluar kelas. Gaduh berlari di koridor, mencari sosok Lu Han sebelum terlambat. Sebelum tawarannya mencapai tenggat kadaluwarsa. Sebelum momennya hangus sia-sia.

Punggung dalam bingkai tubuh sempit dan rambut buah badam terlihat berdiri di samping loker. Sehun sudah buka mulut, berniat memanggilnya, namun digagalkan oleh satu teriakan yang mendahului.

"Lu Han! Aku dijemput mobil. Pulang bareng, yuk!"

Suara lantang milik Kris Wu, ketua klub basket. Populer di kalangan siswi dan guru wanita. Sahabat Lu Han, yang dekatnya bagai saudara. Bukan saingan cinta Sehun, tapi kalau sampai mereka pulang bersama, menguaplah sudah kesempatannya.

Akselerasi ditambah. Sehun melesat mendatangi Lu Han dan tiba tepat waktu di sisinya sebelum Kris Wu menggandeng tangan sang sahabat.

"Tidak."

Dua pasang bola mata memutar haluan pandang. Pemuda bernapas sedikit tersengal jadi sasaran tatap. Sehun berdeham, supaya kedua kakak kelas paham, ia agak rikuh diperhatikan berlebihan.

"Dia pulang denganku." Entah datang dari mana, ia tiba-tiba punya nyali untuk merangkul pundak Lu Han. Seperti sebuah klaim. "Ya, kan?" lanjut Sehun, menatap cermat pada sang senior. Ingin konfirmasi yang afirmatif bahwa proposisi sebelumnya masih berlaku dan tidak berakhir dengan penolakan.

Lu Han memandang Sehun, lalu Kris, kemudian kembali terarah ke yang lebih muda. Kurva manis di wajahnya menampakkan jawaban.

"Ya. Aku pulang dengannya. Sori, Kris."

Bahu mengedik, tanda tak mau tahu urusan. "Oke,  _fine_ ," ucapnya santai. Kris Wu pun berlalu dengan langkah-langkah elegan.

Tinggal mereka berdua, masih dalam posisi sama. Setelah tak ada pihak ketiga, canggung kembali menyergap meski tak separah sebelumnya. Berdegup, jantung Sehun. Sekali pun, tak pernah terbayangkan bisa berada di sisi Lu Han tanpa jarak. Terbawa suasana, cengkeraman pada pundaknya menguat.

"Aw!" Rintih nyeri lolos.

Sehun kaget. Rangkulan otomatis dilepas. "Ma-maaf."

"Tidak, bukan kau. Tapi, ini bekas kemarin…"

Barulah ia ingat, Lu Han korban serangan, kemarin mengalami kontak fisik tak mengenakkan. Di lain pihak, bukannya mengecek, dirinya malah kabur tunggang langgang. Benar-benar memalukan.

"Apa sudah diobati?" cemas, Sehun bertanya.

"Hanya kukompres dengan es."

Jawabannya menyulut gagasan. "Ikut aku."

"Ke mana?"

Tanpa memberi reaksi balik, pergelangan tangan Lu Han diraih. Sehun menuntun jalan, menuruni anak-anak tangga. Menuju bagian belakang sekolah. Melewati ruang-ruang berpetak seragam, diperuntukkan khusus kegiatan ekstrakurikuler. Langkah berhenti di depan pintu bertuliskan 'Sekretariat Klub Renang'. Merogoh kunci dari kantong ransel, Sehun pun membuka pintu, mempersilakan Lu Han yang tampak kebingungan untuk masuk.

Tirai ditutup. Pintu kembali dikunci dari dalam. Lampu dibiarkan terang menyala.

Lu Han, yang sudah terduduk di sofa, gugup saat Sehun mendekatinya pelan-pelan. Ia memang lebih tua, tapi Sehun menang segalanya dari segi fisik. Kalau sampai pemuda yang ia kira anak baik malah bertindak macam-macam padanya, mungkin Lu Han akan melancarkan tendangan tepat di bagian tersakral.

"Tolong, buka bajumu."

Oke, ini tidak benar. Lu Han mendelik tajam. Pasang barikade bantal. Siaga satu.

"Oh Sehun, kuperingatkan kau. Hanya karena aku mengajakmu pulang bersama, bukan berarti kau bisa bertindak seenaknya di luar batas."

Sehun menepuk kening. Malu sendiri. Wajar bila Lu Han kembali berasumsi negatif. Toh, ia tidak menjelaskan apa-apa sedari awal.

"Ma-maaf, bukan begitu. Aku sama sekali tidak punya niat seperti yang kaupikir. Maksudku menyuruh buka baju, aku… aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa parah kondisi pundakmu. Itu saja. Sungguh, tidak lebih. Ta-tapi, jika Senior tidak berkenan, aku bisa mengerti. Tolong secepatnya saja periksakan ke dokter."

Bergeming. Tanpa tanggapan lanjut. Sehun diam, takut lagi-lagi salah bicara.

"Cuma pundak saja, kan?" tanpa disangka Lu Han merespons. Sehun manggut-manggut.

Jaket  _varsity_  ditanggalkannya. Ikatan dasi yang telah kendur, ditarik lepas. Tiga kancing teratas berpisah dari lubang pengait. Kain seragam bagian bahu ditarik turun. Tampak bercak biru kehitaman. Lebam akibat memar.

Kulit bersih Lu Han mendapat cela dan Sehun tak tahan melihatnya.

Sigap. Dari dalam ransel, ia keluarkan  _pouch_  berisi sediaan obat-obatan. Salep dengan kandungan heparin sodium sangat tepat untuk mempercepat proses penyembuhan bengkak serta lebam. Entah karena tekstur gel yang dingin di kulit ataukah sentuhan lembut jari Sehun yang sedang mengoles, Lu Han serasa dibuai, nyaman.

Jarak antara keduanya hanya sejengkal saja. Atmosfer intens melingkupi ruang sunyi. Berbalas tatap malu-malu, tanpa suara.

"Kantongmu seperti apotek. Tampaknya segala macam obat ada." Lu Han membuka topik, supaya ada aktivitas lain di antara mereka selain saling pandang dan bersahut napas.

"Oh, itu… tidak juga. Hanya beberapa jenis obat pereda pegal dan nyeri."

"Pertolongan pertama untuk orang yang sering adu fisik?"

"Ya, tapi bukan seperti yang kaupikir. Aku terlahir di keluarga penyuka bela diri. Kakek, ayah, kakak. Ada juga paman dan beberapa sepupu. Meskipun tidak punya minat mendalami salah satunya, aku kadang suka mengikuti latihan. Percayalah, yang kemarin itu benar-benar pertama kalinya aku berkelahi di luar konteks olahraga."

"Wow, bela diri ya. Kedengarannya keren, tapi kau tidak mengikuti jejak mereka dan memilih renang?"

"Ya, karena aku suka air sejak kecil. Maaf, apa Senior Lu Han bisa berenang?"

"Bisa, tapi tidak semahir kau tentu saja."

"Sudah pernah coba  _diving_?"

Lu Han menggeleng.

"Bagaimana dengan  _snorkeling_ , atau  _marine walk_?"

Lagi, ia menggeleng.

"Kau harus coba, setidaknya salah satu. Berada di dalam air, rasanya seperti memasuki lain dunia, penuh keajaiban. Banyak warna baru yang pastinya belum pernah kita lihat. Lain kali, jika berlibur ke pantai, aku akan mengajakmu, dan kita bisa melakukannya bersama. Itu pun kalau kau mau. Aku tidak memaksa, kok." Sehun menjeda. Tengkuknya digaruk, kikuk. "Oh, apa Senior tahu, orang yang tidak pandai berenang justru akan lebih mudah menyelam? Berbeda dengan yang mahir renang, tubuh mereka tidak berontak saat harus masuk ke dalam air dan—"

Sadar terlalu banyak menyerocos, Sehun pun mengerem lisan. Tumben sekali ia mampu bicara banyak di hadapan Lu Han.

"Maaf, kau pasti bosan, ya mendengarku bicara hal-hal tidak penting."

"Justru aku senang mendengarnya. Oh Sehun yang sedang antusias, ternyata bisa kelihatan sangat lucu dan menarik."

_Lucu? Menarik?_

Aduh, seseorang tolong tangkap Sehun. Tuaian puji membuatnya kini tengah melayang-layang bertemankan  _unicorn_  di atas pelangi.

Berusaha tak terlena, secepatnya Sehun kembali mendarat di tanah realitas. Turun menggunakan parasut dalam fantasi, bercorak bunga-bunga.

"Selain pundak, apa kau terluka di tempat lain? Sempat kulihat, mereka menendangmu."

"Ah, benar juga. Di sini."

Ujung seragam diangkat, berniat menunjukkan bagian rusuk yang juga mengalami nasib serupa. Sehun berubah gelisah. Panas dingin. Pasalnya, puting Lu Han hampir saja kelihatan. Tampak menawan sewarna bibir cerinya.

Oh, alangkah indahnya godaan duniawi.

Tidak boleh. Sehun memang menyimpan hasrat terpendam pada makhluk manis di hadapan, tapi ia pemuda baik-baik. Punya integritas. Terbangun kukuh lewat berbagai filosofi ilmu bela diri yang diajarkan para anggota keluarga.

Fokus. Konsentrasi Sehun terpusat pada bagian membiru yang harus ia oleskan salep. Telunjuknya bergerak, menyusur kulit, pelan. Lu Han terdengar cekikikan.

"Geli."

Sehun tak peduli dan melanjutkan.

Tubuh Lu Han menggeliat. "Sehun, stop." Kekeh meluncur, berulang.

"Tolong jangan banyak gerak. Ini belum merata."

"Tapi geli." Tawa Lu Han tumpah deras, persis mesin kendaraan saat distarter.

"Sabar, sebentar lagi."

Masih tak mau diam, terpaksa satu lengan Sehun melingkar di pinggang ramping sang senior. Menjaganya tetap pada posisi, agar tugasnya mengobati segera tuntas.

"Selesai."

Tak ada lagi sentuhan jari nan menggelitik, namun kedua tubuh mereka tanpa celah. Masih rapat dengan lengan Sehun yang melilit protektif. Deham Lu Han menjadi alarm penanda lepasnya cengkeraman. Mereka buru-buru mengambil jarak. Menyisakan raut penuh sipu di balik tunduk dalam.

"Umm, terima kasih." Kembali Lu Han menjadi pionir pencair kebekuan.

"Sama-sama… Ini, sebaiknya kau bawa saja." Tangan Sehun terulur, menyodorkan tube salep.

"Tapi ini milikmu. Kau mungkin akan butuh. Aku bisa beli sendiri di apotek."

"Tidak, ambillah. Aku masih punya banyak persediaan. Lihat," sahutnya sembari memperlihatkan isi  _pouch_.

Lu Han menanggapi dengan angguk. "Baiklah. Terima kasih, lagi."

Setelah Lu Han membenahi pakaian, keduanya keluar ruangan. Jalan berdampingan hingga melintasi gerbang sekolah. Tas karton yang dijinjing Sehun menjadi satu-satunya partisi di antara tubuh.

Tak perlu menunggu lama di halte nomor tiga. Bus datang lebih cepat dan mereka segera menemukan bangku yang disuka—deret kedua dari belakang—tanpa harus berdesakan. Jam-jam di mana manusia biasa berjubel, sudah lewat.

Samping jendela untuk Lu Han, sedangkan Sehun di sebelah gang. Warna rambut sang senior berubah keemasan diterpa sisa sinar matahari menjelang senja yang terbias menembus kaca. Melihat Lu Han dari dekat dengan pencahayaan mumpuni, baru pertama kali bagi Sehun. Iris cokelat matanya tampak satu, dua tingkat lebih cerah dibanding kebanyakan orang yang pernah ia temui. Serasi dengan warna rambut dan fitur wajah manis yang serbamungil.

Lu Han sadar diperhatikan sedari tadi tanpa interval, tapi memilih diam. Biar saja. Yakin dalam hati bahwa Sehun hanya sedang mengagumi dan takkan bertindak lebih dari itu. Benar-benar adik kelas yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Lu Han pun mengulum senyum.

Diam bukan berarti bosan. Diam bisa berarti bahwa waktu sedang diselami dan dinikmati.

Tanpa harus mengeluarkan sepatah pun kata, benak masing-masing tahu harus menyebut rasa dalam dada dengan nama apa.

 

 

 

Pasca turun dari bus dan menempuh jarak sekitar 250 meter dengan jalan kaki, kebersamaan mereka siap dipisahkan oleh persimpangan. Padahal, langkah sudah sengaja diperlambat agar momen tidak cepat hilang.

"Aku ke sana," tunjuk Lu Han pada belokan kanan.

Mengangguk, Sehun paham, mau tak mau di sinilah garis finisnya. Ia menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Lu Han.

"Terima kasih, sudah mau mengajakku pulang bersama. Aku… aku senang," ucap Sehun pelan, malu-malu mengungkapkan bahagianya.

"Besok, klub renang ada jadwal latihan, kan?"

"Ya."

"Klub musik juga ada."

Sehun hampir saja impuls menjawab, "oh" kalau saja tidak ingat ia bisa jadi orang bodoh untuk kedua kali bila melakukannya. Ini kode baru. Harus dipecahkan dan ditanggapi cepat.

"Jadi, besok… kita, melakukan hal ini… lagi?" Sesungguhnya, Sehun sangat takut salah tafsir.

"Hanya jika kau mau dan tidak keberata—"

"Mau! Tentu saja mau!" Keceplosan dengan respons terlampau antusias. Tingkah kocak Sehun jadi hiburan gratis untuk Lu Han.

"Kalau begitu… sampai besok?"

"Ya. Sampai besok."

Dua tangan saling berlomba melambai sebelum akhirnya punggung bertemu punggung dalam jarak lebar. Sehun cengengesan. Tas karton berisi barang laknat yang semula ingin ia bakar sesampainya di rumah, malah didekap erat. Isinya ia tidak butuh, tapi tasnya datang dari Lu Han.

Mungkin, saking bahagianya, Sehun mulai berhalusinasi. Ia bisa mencium wangi kolonye Lu Han. Bisa mendengar derap langkah, decit sol sepatu, bahkan merasakan aura eksistensinya lagi. Sebutlah ia gila karena cinta.

Namun itu memang tidak terjadi dalam khayal semata. Sehun kaget dan kontan menoleh saat merasakan tepukan di bahu. Ia dapat serangan mendadak, di pipi. Senjata yang menyerangnya adalah sepasang bibir ceri nan lembut dan empuk.

Sehun terbeliak, tak percaya. Lu Han baru saja mengecupnya.

"Itu adalah segel janji untuk besok," kata sang pencuri kecupan. "Jangan lupa, ya."

Tanpa rasa dosa, ia kabur bersama angin, kembali ke jalan pulang. Membiarkan Sehun kaku membatu di tempatnya berpijak.

Saat sadarnya mulai kembali hadir, satu tangan terangkat pelan, mengusap pipi tempat kecupan didaratkan. Sehun tak bisa cengengesan lagi. Kini sumringah luar biasa. Di tepi jalan, ia terlihat tertawa sendiri sampai matanya hilang menyipit jadi sepasang sabit.

Ternyata, kejadian memalukan bertubi-tubi di hari sebelumnya, berubah menjadi berkah. Membawanya pada sang jodoh, dan jika hal seperti itu bisa makin mendekatkannya dengan Lu Han, Sehun rela mengalami seribu kali lagi momen kampret.

Agenda untuk menghajar Kim Bersaudara sepertinya dibatalkan, ada baiknya diganti dengan traktiran.

Dengan senyum bahagia, Sehun pun bersemangat menyambut esok karena sosok termanis sejagat raya akan ada untuk menunggunya.

Ini bukanlah garis finis, melainkan sebuah garis start dari kisah romansa tak terduga.

Selamat ya, Sehun.

 

 

 

 

 

**EPILOG**

Kim Bersaudara, kasak-kusuk di salah satu sudut koridor sekolah dekat toilet lantai dua.

"Apa?!" Tiga orang yang lebih tua, tak sengaja berbarengan menaikkan volume dan intonasi suara.

"Kau yakin Sehun itu  _bottom_?!" Junmyeon bertanya serius pada sepupu bungsu.

"Aku berani sumpah. Sehun mengoleskan lubrikan pada anu Lu Han. Bukankah anu yang dilubrikasi adalah anu yang akan bersiap menjebol? Jika itu milik Lu Han, berarti celah yang dijebol adalah milik—"

"Jangan bicara ngawur. Buktinya apa?" potong Minseok.

"Ya, benar. Bukti mana bukti.  _No pic_  sama dengan  _hoax!_ " Jongdae tak mau kalah, menimpali.

"Tidak ada foto, tapi aku punya rekaman suara. Durasinya memang sangat pendek, tapi kalian coba dengar saja sendiri."

Jongin pun mengetuk ikon ' _play_ '. Rentetan tawa renyah milik Lu Han terdengar. Siaga pasang kuping, tiga bersaudara harap-harap cemas menanti apa yang datang.

_"Geli. Sehun, stop."_

_"Tolong jangan banyak gerak. Ini belum merata."_

_"Tapi geli."_

_"Sabar, sebentar lagi."_

 

 

 

**Tamat**

 

 


End file.
